


in which noctis puts ginger in ignis' ass

by sophos (ians_carer)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub, Figging, M/M, dom Noctis, sub Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ians_carer/pseuds/sophos
Summary: for the record! this is in no way an accurate representation of how figging actually is in real life. It's pretty exaggerated for smut's sake.





	in which noctis puts ginger in ignis' ass

It’s with a bated and frightened sort of anticipation that he waits, nervousness curdling in his gut. 

There are no ropes tonight, giving him the comforting illusion of his control having been taken away. No. Tonight he gives freely, obeys and stays still when asked, moving when asked, bending over when asked. Ignis could stop it at any time. Stand and say that he’d like to end the scene, curl around Noct in bed and drift off into a peaceful sleep. 

But they both know he doesn’t want to, and perhaps that is what keeps him still as he prepares for what is to come. It’s a special sort of brand of humiliation he’s still getting used to -- giving himself away without the need for implements such as ropes or other restraints that provided him with a comforting cushion of the burden of choice being taken. 

And so when Ignis speaks, it is low, heavy, and wanting. “No, your highness.” 

The root is inserted with a firm hand pressing on his cheek, pulling it to expose him further as he’s filled, and the pain that follows does not come slowly. 

It starts with a sharp sting against his entrance -- a short, small breath and his eyes close -- followed by a deeper, longer sort of burn rolling into his body bit by bit, and astrals it hurts.

Their sheets bunch underneath his fingers, clutched hands that hold him up, and his head falls between his shoulders, the blades of them peaking into sharp points as he cries out. The burn causes his body to clench around the ginger, coaxing more of its fluid into him, which, in turn, intensifies the hot burn inside of him. It’s a cruel and vicious cycle, and before long there are tears down his cheeks, drawing warm tracks down his skin as his ass contracts around the bloody root, and soft, pained moans fill the air between them. 

Ignis can barely feel the hands rubbing soothing circles into his back and stroking his hair as he sobs. It hurts like hell, and before long his legs are trembling, although he’s on his knees already, and the heat of the ginger feels so deep he thinks he might never be rid of it. 

It’s then that he starts to beg quietly, asking Noctis rather than reaching for it himself, which is how Noctis must know that although it hurts, mentally, he’s alright.

“Please take it out.” Ignis murmurs between his breaths and moans and cries, “Please, highness -- ahhh - please...”

All he receives in return are gentle praises and promises that it’ll only be a moment longer, he’s doing so well, and Ignis turns his cheek into Noctis’ cool hand. It stings and burns, and his whole body moves with Noctis once he begins to ease the root from inside of him, whimpers now permeating the room as the pain does not immediately cease, the juices from the ginger still heating him from the inside out as he crumples and drools messily on the bedspread, feeling his now-tender hole continue to clench around nothing.

“Highness...” He begs, blinking blearily as Noct appears in his field of vision, stroking his hair and asking if he’s alright.


End file.
